Found You!
by niisacheez
Summary: Selama ini aku sudah sering mendapat banyak hadiah di hari ulang tahunku, tapi kado darimu selalu menjadi yang terindah tiap tahunnya #HBDOurHero


**_Found You!_**

 **Pair: Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **Genre: Romance-General**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy adalah milik Monsta, Nii hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja**

 **Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, Abal-abal, Humor gagal, dll.**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **RnR _please?_**

 **Nii buat untuk menyambut ulang tahun Boboiboy, dalam event Fanlady-nee, #HBDOurHero XD**

"Boboiboy!"

"Boboiboy-senpaaaii!" (?)

"Kak Boboiboy!"

"TERIMALAH KADOKUU!"

Teriak dan jejeritan para gadis memenuhi koridor. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu atau dua hadiah yang telah dibungkus rapi. Mereka berlalu-lalang mencari seorang insan bernama 'Boboiboy' ini.

"Kak Boboiboy mana sih?"

"Heeeiii! Kudengar dari Gopal barusan, Boboiboy sedang berada di ruang olahraga!"

"Apa?! Ayo kita kesana!"

Gerombolan gadis-gadis itu langsung ganti haluan dan bergegas menuju _gym_. Mereka semua tidak tahu, kalau orang yang mereka cari sedang bersembunyi di lemari alat kebersihan kelas.

"Hoi, keadaan sudah sedikit aman. Kamu bisa keluar sekarang." ucap Fang yang tengah duduk di kursinya dengan tampang lempeng _dot com_.

Pintu lemari alat kebersihan terbuka secara perlahan dan hati-hati, keluarlah sosok laki-laki bertopi jingga yang memasang tampang kuyu alias nggak bersemangat.

"Serius deh, apa tiap tahun harus ramai seperti ini?" Gopal membuang napas. "Di hari ulang tahunku saja tidak serusuh ini. Yang lain cuma ngasih ucapan."

"Itu kan kamu." Boboiboy mendengus sebal.

Sejak masuk SMA, Boboiboy mendadak langsung populer di kalangan kakak kelas, maupun teman-teman seangkatannya. Semuanya perempuan, atau mungkin ada satu atau dua laki-laki yang bisa dibilang miring. Dan kini dia sudah setahun lebih menanggung siksaan batin ini.

Tahun lalu sewaktu hari ulang tahunnya, Boboiboy dengan santainya masuk sekolah sambil bersiul-siul ria menanti ucapan dan kado selamat ulang tahun dari keempat sahabatnya dan mungkin juga dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah melebihi ekspektasinya.

Seisi sekolah heboh tentang ulang tahun superhero mereka dan semuanya berebut ingin memberi ucapan selamat maupun hadiah. Yang awalnya Boboiboy kira dia dapat melalui hari ulang tahunnya dengan damai bersama keempat sahabatnya, malah berakhir ricuh.

Dan karena kapok mengingat kejadian tahun lalu, Boboiboy berniat ingin bolos saja di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi apa bedanya? Para penggemarnya yang keras kepala itu tidak akan menyerah dan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumahnya membuat Tok Aba dan Ochobot pusing. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap masuk sekolah hari ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak akan menampakkan dirinya secara publik.

"Yah, kalau ultah Boboiboy saja sudah sericuh ini, gimana bulan depan ya?" Fang langsung merinding. Laki-laki yang berulang tahun di tanggal 13 April itu sudah takut-takut membayangkan ia dikerubuti gadis-gadis ganas yang modus. "Bulan depan aku ngungsi di kapal angkasa Abang aja deh."

"Hoy! Enak aja mau lari! Kamu juga harus merasakan penderitaanku ini!" dengus Boboiboy.

Meski tahun lalu di tanggal 13 Maret sekolah heboh, bulan depannya, atau tanggal 13 April, Fang yang mendadak dipanggil oleh Kapten Kaizo izin beberapa hari dari sekolah dan membuatnya selamat dari ancaman para penggemarnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, Yaya mana?" tanya Boboiboy mengubah topik.

"Tadi pergi kemana gitu sama Ying."

"Kasihan," Fang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ulang tahun dikerubutin _fans_ , malah nggak nerima kado dari doi."

 _Kits!_ Boboiboy melirik Fang sengit, sementara yang dilirik hanya bersiul-siul gaje.

"Aaahh ... tahun ini juga sama aja. Kumpulan penggemar itu mengganggu." dengus Ying.

"Sudahlah Ying, nggak apa-apa kok." ucap Yaya sambil menahan senyum.

"Nggak apa-apa gimana? Tahun lalu aja kamu hanya menaruh hadiahmu di lokernya. Apa nggak ada kemungkinan kalau hadiahmu itu tergencet dengan kado-kado lain dari para penggemarnya?!" tanya Ying menggebu-gebu.

"Umm ..." Yaya menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi tahun depan ..."

"Tahun depan?!" Ying menjerit. "Tahun depan kita sudah kelas tiga dan sedang sibuk-sibuknya _try out_ di bulan Maret, Yaya! Apa kamu nggak bakal kelupaan tuh saking sibuknya belajar?"

"Ha-Habisnya ... aku nggak mungkin menang dari gadis-gadis itu. Aku nggak suka berdesak-desakan. Kalau aku ikut agresif seperti mereka dan bergabung dalam kerumunan itu saat memberikan hadiah untuk Boboiboy, kesannya aku hanya seperti salah satu diantara mereka." Yaya berujar sedih.

Ying menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti kok." Gadis manis berkepang dua itu mengangguk pelan. "Kamu nggak mau disamakan dengan para penggemarnya itu kan? Kamu ingin dia menganggapmu spesial kan?"

Yaya tersenyum pahit. "Ya, tapi itu nggak mungkin kan?"

Mendadak, Ying menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Yaya. Membuat gadis berhijab merah muda itu sedikit kaget.

"Aku, Fang, dan Gopal pasti akan membuatkan kesempatan untukmu berdua dengannya! Sampai saat itu, bersabar dulu ya?" Ying nyengir lebar lalu segera pergi dari Yaya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

* * *

 _Braaaakkk!_ Pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras, menimbulkan sebuah gelombang suara yang dapat membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan terloncat berjamaah.

"Neng, mau ketemu doi juga nggak gitu-gitu amat." dengus Gopal sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sebab kaget dengan dobrakan barusan.

"Duh, Abang selalu disini kok untuk Adek. Kenapa? Kangen pengen peluk?" tanya Fang sambil merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Siapa yang kangen sama kamu?!" balas Ying dengan muka merah. "Oh ya, Boboiboy mana?"

 _Jleebb!_ Hati Fang serasa tertusuk. "Jadi ... kamu lebih rindu Boboiboy dibanding aku?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan masalah kangen-kangenan!" jerit Ying geregetan. "Dimana dia?!"

"Ehh ... tadi sih katanya dia kebelet, jadi ke toilet." jawab Gopal.

"Oke, bagus. Kalian berdua, sini sebentar." Ying menyuruh Fang dan Gopal mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikkan sebuah rencana.

Di lain sisi, Boboiboy masih sibuk merapikan rambut dan topinya di depan kaca wastafel. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rambutnya sudah rapi, dia mendesah.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi sepopuler ini sih?"

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya laki-laki ini tidak suka dikejar-kejar sehingga harus selalu bersembunyi seperti hari ini. Apalagi di hari yang spesial baginya. Dimana ia ingin melewatkan hari itu bersama teman-temannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Terlebih lagi dengan-

"Heeeiii! Semuanyaaa!" Terdengar suara heboh dari lapangan. Boboiboy refleks terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya mengintip dari balik ventilasi kecil.

Ternyata Gopal yang sedang bikin rusuh di lapangan. Dia bawa-bawa _mike_ berlagak seperti MC. Di sebelahnya ada Fang yang sok _cool_ seperti biasa.

"Mau ngapain tuh?" Boboiboy bergumam kecil.

Gopal melanjutkan. "Tahu nggak, yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun siapaaa?!"

Para penggemar Boboiboy yang awalnya sibuk berburu buru-buru ngacir ke lapangan mendengar suara Gopal, dikira Boboiboy sedang berada tidak jauh disitu.

"Yap! Benar! Yang sebentar lagi berulang tahun adalah ...!"

 _Mike_ langsung diambil alih oleh Fang. "Tentu saja aku!"

"Acara apaan nih?" pikir Boboiboy _sweatdrop_.

"Tahun lalu aku terpaksa tidak dapat menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku do sini karena ada urusan di luar daerah. Tapi tahun ini, aku akan tetap di sini untuk kalian, para kucing kecilku." Fang membuka kedua kancing baju seragamnya dari atas dan memperlihatkan leher dan kaus gelap dalamannya.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gerombolan gadis-gadis tadi berlari kencang ke arah lapangan untuk melihat rejeki nomplok itu dan melupakan bahwa mereka sedetik yang lalu masih berburu Boboiboy.

"FANG!"

"KAK FANG!"

"FANG-SENPAAIII!"

Jauh di sana, Gopal, Fang, dan terlihat sebuah kepala mungil menjulur dari balik tirai panggung, Ying. Mereka bertiga mengacungkan jempol ke arah ventilasi toilet tempat Boboiboy berada, membuatnya kaget.

 _'Situasi aman terkendali, bro. Sana temui cewekmu itu.'_

 _'Aku bersedia berkorban deh, yang penting kalian dapat waktu berdua.'_

 _'Biar kuurus semua di sini. Boboiboy, cepat temui Yaya!'_

Sebuah bisikan-bisikan terlintas di kepala Boboiboy, membuat laki-laki itu bangkit dan segera berlari meninggalkan toilet.

* * *

 _'Boboiboy, kamu dimana?'_

 _'Yaya, tunggu aku!'_

 _'Aku ingin ..._

 _'Aku pasti akan ...'_

 _'...menggapaimu.'_

Kedua pasang iris mata itu bertemu tepat di belokan ujung dekat tangga menuju atap.

"Yaya ..."

"Boboiboy ..."

"Akhirnya ..."

"...aku menemukanmu..."

 ** _~The End~_**

 ** _Fanfic ini Nii buat untuk menyambut ulang tahun Boboiboy sekaligus event yang diselenggarakan Fanlady-nee, #HBDOurHero Ngerjainnya buru-buru, jadi agak acak adul (banget), gaimana menurut kalian? X'D  
By the way, otanjōbi omedetō, Boboiboy! Langgeng ama Yaya ya/heh X'3_**

* * *

 ** _Epilog_**

"Aaahh! Ketemu juga! Dari tadi kamu kemana sih?!"

"Kamu yang kemana! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Setelah puas mengeluarkan kekesalan dan unek-unek masing-masing, Yaya menggigit bibirnya pelan dan berucap.

"Aku ingin bersamamu untuk hari ini, di hari yang spesial bagimu, juga terasa spesial untukku. Karena itu ..." Yaya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, terlihat sebungkus biskuit yang diikat dengan pita rapi dan sebuah kartu ucapan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy yang awalnya _speechless_ , kini ikut tersenyum dan menerima hadiah dari gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga ingin bersamamu di hari ulang tahunku, Yaya."

* * *

"Selesai juga bencana tadi." Gopal menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. "Oh ya, Fang mana?"

Ying menunjuk pojokan belakang panggung, memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang mengenaskan. "Dia sudah begitu semenjak penutupan."

 _'Mati nih gua bulan depan ...:_


End file.
